Adventures of SS Crypton
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: The year is 3016. Having made her escape from Yamaha Labs, Kagamine Rin is headed for the Vocaloid Quadrant, a safe haven, and winds up in various shennanigans as she builds up her crew. Yuri, aliens, all kinds of fetishes and kinks to be found. M for mature themes. Rin x harem.


_Star date: December 22 3016_

 _Captain's Log__

 _I've done it. I've finally done it. After escaping Yamaha Laboratories, I've managed to get myself a ship. It's small, but light and quick. I'm the only one to maintain things, but with any luck, that'll change soon._

 _Preparing to land on planet: Lupoid 03._

 _This planet is known for its vast varieties of plants. Though most of them are friendly, there are a few that…aren't. I hope to find a chef here._

 _I'm getting sick of rations…_

 _ **-**_ **Logging Pad: Off-**

Kagamine Rin, captain and one-man crew of the S.S. Crypton turned off the holographic logbook and turned the ship's autopilot function off as she prepared to land.

OoooOoooOoooO

The landing site was really just a grassy clearing in a less forested part of the planet. There weren't many people- about 25,000…and a half? But that was fine. That just meant this would be a shorter trip.

With so many plants, there was lots of Oxygen, which the ship would convert to fuel, and no doubt, lots of capable cooks and gardeners. They'd prove useful.

Leaving the ship on standby- but not powering it off, just in case- Rin went to the most populated area of the planet and began asking around for good cooks. Many locals directed her to the local café, where she'd meet a woman by the name of Megurine Luka.

The young blonde entered the simplistic structure and immediately asked around, and it wasn't long before Luka herself showed up and pulled her to the back.

Luka was a kind woman with rosy hair and gentle blue eyes, but, she confessed to Rin, she was cursed with a high libido, among…other things.

"I don't have a problem with that- I'd be willing to help you with that, even," said Rin, "but I'm looking for a chef, and most of the locals recommended you."

Luka blushed at such praise and saluted.

"I'll cook you my specialty and allow you to decide for yourself!"

And then she disappeared into the kitchen.

OoooOoooOoooO

Luka came out with a platter of sushi. Tuna-rolls. Rin smiled. Her mom used to make those.

"I hope you like them, Captain."

So, preparing herself for the worst, Rin took a roll and bit into it. The saltiness of the tuna combined with the savory soy sauce and the sweet rice made for an interesting taste, but it was nonetheless enjoyable. Maybe it was just because she hadn't eaten anything outside of tasteless rations in days, but Rin decided to hire her on the spot.

"Though…I can't pay you….so it's fine if you don't want to…"

"I'd be happy to! I don't care about money- I have plenty. You can just pay me with your bpdy, and that'll be good enough!"

Put like that, the decision was simple.

OoooOoooOoooO

That first night on the ship, Rin and Luka decided to cuddle.

Except then Luka's libido acted up- which was almost expected, given the circumstances- and Rin saw fit to help her.

So, she laid down and allowed Luka to tear her clothes off, and was exposed in her naked glory. Her hair, once down to her hips, just barely brushed her shoulders now, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Luka started by sucking on her nipples, rolling them between her teeth while her cool fingers trailed lightly up Rin's creamy thighs, before stopping at her entrance. There, they paused to rub it just a little.

Rin gasped softly- she wasn't very loud in bed- and ground her hips against her, wanting more. Luka's hand moved up a little more and began rubbing her clit. Rin let out a needy whimper and Luka covered her mouth with her own to keep her quiet.

And then, she inserted a finger between Rin's slick folds. She added a second and began scissoring them, spreading the girl's hole as she moaned softly into her mouth. Then, she took them out, and Rin felt something else press against her. It was too wide to be a finger, but it made her moan nonetheless as she felt its slimy exterior rub against her.

A single tentacle emerged from Luka's folds- an alternate means of reproduction- and, after rubbing against Rin's sensitive clitoris, entered her hole. Rin moaned again into Luka's mouth and she began thrusting, slow and gentle, until Rin bit her lip. Then she sped up, going faster until she couldn't stop.

Something deep inside Rin uncoiled, like a spring, and both she and Luka tore their mouths away and moaned loudly as they climaxed in unison.

Spent for now, Luka's alternate sex organ retreated back into her. She rolled over and laid beside Rin again, watching as the girl tossed the remains of her clothes onto the floor before curling up against her.

They were both smiling dazedly.

Surely, this would prove to be a beneficial partnership.

OoooOoooOoooO

The next morning, Luka went out shopping for groceries- since Rin hadn't been able to do it herself- leaving Rin to her own devices.

The blonde tore open a ration box (they still had a month's worth of them left) and went up to the cockpit.

She powered up the holographic logbook and began typing.

 _Star date: December 23 3016_

 _Captain's Log__

 _I've found myself a chef. It took a shorter amount of time than I was expecting. She has a few quirks, but nothing detrimental to my progress. Restating primary objective: get to Vocaloid Quadrant. Yamaha can't get me there._

 _Secondary objective- read up on ship mechanics, or find a competent engineer._

 _Tertiary objective- find a way to raise money._

 _Workable options:_

 _-package delivery_

 _-passenger shipping_

 _-space-piracy (?)_

 _-other_

 _Here's to another adventure!_

 **-Logging pad: off-**

Rin looked up as the door slid open, revealing Luka with one, two, three- at least a dozen bags hanging from each of her arms. Impressed, Rin got up and led her to the galley.

After putting everything away- "I bought a few months worth of food.- Rin helped Luka prepare breakfast. Or, more accurately, Luka taught her how to make a decent meal without setting off the fire system.

It was shaping up to be a good day.

OoooOoooOoooO

In the cockpit, already in orbit, Rin looked at Luka, who was acting as copilot.

"Now, we need a handyman, cause I know jack squat about how to fix an engine. Do you?"

Luka shook her head.

"No, but I know someone who does. Set a course to Administered Planet 626."


End file.
